A Wish
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: She was sad and alone...and then he appeared...a cat with beautiful white fur... Dedicated to Jchi.


_**A/N -**_ Dedicated to Jchi, who honors me greatly. I am sorry for your loss, but just know, should you ever need to talk to someone, I am here. I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

A Wish

She was upset. She didn't do so well in the last game and Draven got mad at her for it. It wasn't her fault…Leona kept jumping on her, and she was focused a lot…she wasn't a fast runner, so she would get caught out of position a lot too…and then she went to Veigar…

And he was…well…Veigar. He was his usual grumpy self and was very mean and hurtful. She left, tears in her eyes, not even bothering to change out of her Wicked attire. She wanted to get away from everyone…wanted to get away from all the hurt…and so, just like she did all those years ago, she went to the woods. These weren't the same woods, however. These ones were just outside the Institute rather than the ones she explored over at Bandle, but, woods were woods, and one was bound to find all sort of critters there. She always felt content with something fluffy in her hands. But as she wandered the woods, something felt…off…

It was quiet. Much too quiet. There were no animals prowling around, only the gentle wind blowing through the trees and the shadows cast by the evening sun. She searched high and low for a friend. She would take anything, really, even if it were something scaly or slimy. She was able to make them fluffy all the same what with her polymorph, so, it really didn't matter. It was just…

She was lonely…she wanted someone or something…something to hold…something to cuddle…something to comfort her…is that so wrong? And yet, her wish went unsatisfied. She didn't find a single critter to call friend. She sat at the base of a tree, pulling her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them to muffle her weeping. She didn't like crying…crying wasn't fun…but then again, today wasn't all that fun either…she hated times like these…it made her think about that time so long ago, before she traveled to the Glade, back when she had countless friends and was beloved by all. But everything changed after she followed that fae…everyone from back then was gone…she had only herself.

Of course, she did try making new friends, and, she very well did succeed in finding them, but, that didn't mend her heart. The little yordle still hurt, from time to time…when she wanted a friend to be there for her but found no one…all she could do was weep…so weep she did...

She felt something nudge her leg. She tried pushing it away, not caring anymore. She just wanted to be alone at this point, too hurt to bother with whatever was interrupting her self-pity. But it was persistent. She looked up, tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes went wide as she saw a cat, its shaggy fur as white as snow, and its eyes a dull blue. It rubbed its face against her leg, purring softly. She reached for it, and it gave no resistance as she grabbed it, holding it in her hands. She was mystified by its beauty. She had only ever seen black cats before, never one like this. It just…stared at her.

She sat up, holding it in her lap like an infant, cradling it, and surprisingly, it enjoyed this. She scratched its tummy, a small smile present on her face as she forgot all about what had made her so sad in the first place. She gave a small yawn, exhausted from the day's events, from the day's pains, from the tears she had shed and her feelings that were left hurt. Her eyes grew heavy, and before she could so much as put up any protest, she was fast asleep. She felt…warm.

When her eyes opened, the sun had long since set. But still present, laying in her lap, asleep, just as she was, the white shaggy white cat. She scratched its belly, smiling as it stretched out. Picking herself up off the soft ground, she held the cat in her arms as she walked back to her dorm. She yawned, still tired. But, she felt a lot more…happy…or rather, felt more…calm.

When it was time to wake up again, she found the cat curled up at the foot of her bed. She got ready for the day's games with a grin on her face, leaving out a bowl of food and water for her new little friend before rushing out the door. Having made (both figuratively and literally) many cat friends in the past, she made sure to always have some nibble for them to enjoy. He could laze about her room all day and eat and drink when he felt like it. She had only just left, and yet already she wished for the day to be over so she could retire to see her cat friend once again. But, no matter!

That day, in all her matches, she did well. Not once did she get caught out, her focus was on point, and rarely did she make a mistake. She was excited, and nothing could get her down, not even Veigar. To his rudeness, she simply replied with a giggle and a grin. And now, finally, she could see him again, she now running back to her room.

She threw the door open, yelling "I'M HOME!" as she rushed in. The cat lay curled at the foot of her bed, still asleep. She cocked her head to the side, curious. She approached him, poking him, trying to wake him up. She looked down at the floor, seeing the food bowl she left out untouched.

She frowned. "Hey, wake up." She poked him again. "Wake up!" She shook him slightly, her heart sinking. "Hey…what's wrong…?" She clenched her jaw, trying to stop the tears from falling. Turning to her door, she ran.

"MS. SORAKA!" she yelled, rushing through the halls of the Institute. Coming to her destination, she began banging on the door until it opened, Soraka appearing from within. "Lulu? What's wrong, child?"

"H-he…he…I-I don't know w-what's wrong with him…" She reached for Soraka's hand. She could see the yordle's fear, Lulu visibly trembling, tears waiting to fall and snot hanging from her nose as she sniffled.

"Take me to him." Lulu nodded, running back to her room, Soraka in tow. "I left him here while I went to play, b-b-but…w-when I came back…he didn't eat any food…a-a-and he…he isn't waking up…"

Soraka paused at the door, a knot in her stomach. Poor, sweet child…she thought…so very innocent…

The healer could tell just from looking at him that he had passed, the cat's chest not moving. She inched slowly to it, placing a hand on its body as Lulu kept her distance, worry clear and present in her eyes as she fought back tears.

Soraka gave a pained smile, trying her best to keep from hurting the yordle. "Sweet child," she said softly, "he was an old cat, this one…and when you get old, well…you are wont to…to…to sleep more…with age comes tiredness…that is all…he is just sleeping…" Soraka's honey eyes were warm as she watched the yordle, trying her best to not betray her. But she knew she had failed when that first tear dropped from Lulu's eyes. "Oh…poor thing…come here…"

Lulu rushed to Soraka, sobbing heavily into her chest. "Why…" she cried, "Why did he have to leave me!"

"He didn't leave you, child…not at all…he…he is just sleeping…he was old...and…he is finally at rest…he did not leave you…" her arms snaked around the yordle sorceress tightly as she fought to keep her voice from shaking. Death was never easy to handle, but what was truly hard was how it affected others. She had nothing but sympathy for the Fae Sorceress, but she knew she could not let her own conviction crumble else it would only hurt more for the yordle. Soraka needed to be strong for her.

Lulu held the cat in her arms, clutching him close to her chest. She was mystified by his white fur, so beautiful, like fresh snow. She held him, weeping in Soraka's arms.

"I…I don't want him to go, Miss Soraka…I don't want to be alone…"

"Child…you are never alone…" The two stayed like this for some time. Lulu eventually stopped crying, the cat in her arms remained with its eyes closed as Soraka rocked them back and forth.

"Do you…do you think he was…happy…? You know…at the end…"

"Of course…at the end…he met you, didn't he? You gave him a warm bed to sleep in…you cared for and loved him…I'm sure, without a doubt in my mind…you made him very happy…just look at him…look how peaceful he rests…"

Lulu nodded, unable to give her thanks, unable to speak with the lump in her throat as she choked back more sobs. She had done enough crying…she didn't like crying…but…there was a hole where her heart was…but as she held his body to her…she couldn't help but to smile…because, if she didn't smile…she would surely break…

"I love you…and…I'll miss you…goodbye…my friend…"


End file.
